Access to fibers contained in fiber optic cable requires the installation of fiber optic connectors. Furcations enable a user to connectorize several optical fibers in a multiple fiber optical cable. Furcation kits sometimes do not adequately protect or secure different members of the furcation or are very difficult to assemble. Some furcation kits require use of tools or encapsulants. Alternate methods for furcation which do not require specialized tools or encapsulants would be of material advantage when extending fiber optic cables from trunk networks into local network areas.